


Never Alone Again

by Ada_Turing



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Turing/pseuds/Ada_Turing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto doesn't know why everyone in Konoha hates him. He's beaten when he tries to buy from stores and glared at when he walks down the street. Someone doesn't agree with how Naruto is treated. That changes *everything*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone Again

Naruto didn't know what he did wrong. All he did was try to buy some food. He even had the money for it! But, he got thrown out by the shopkeeper like usual. People started gathering around, grumbling and kicking him before she appeared.  
"Hey! What are you guys doing?! Scram before I kick your collective ass!"   
The woman was in her early 20's, with short, golden red hair and intense blue eyes. She leaned down close to him and offered a hand up.   
"Are you ok there kiddo?"  
Naruto sniffed, trying to hold back his tears.   
"Why do you care? Nobody else does and Jiji just says he'll explain when why when I'm older!"  
The woman frowned, her eyes hardening.   
"Nobody deserves to be treated like that, and kids are supposed to be protected until they can protect themselves."  
Naruto's stomach growled and her eyes softened.   
"Why don't I buy you some lunch as an apology for not seeing what happened earlier."  
His eyes widened as he nodded vigorously. "Say, what's your name?" She asked, glancing down at him as Naruto led the way to his favorite Ramen shop.  
"My names Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo and I'm going to be the #1 most surprising ninja!"   
The woman's eyes widened when she heard him introduce himself as an Uzumaki.   
"Hey, since I told you my name, what's yours, Dattebayo?"   
The woman's lips pressed into a thin line before she relaxed.   
"My name's Uzumaki Ichigo. My parents really liked strawberries." Naruto's face shuttered.   
"U,Uzumaki?! But, the old man said that I was the only one!" He ignored the glares of passersby with practiced ease, focusing on his possible relation.   
"I'm not a born Uzumaki," she explained.   
"I was born here in Konoha to a couple of orphans from the 3rd shinobi war. They died when I was 6 months old and I was put in the orphanage. I didn't want to be a shinobi because I hate violence. I left when I was 16 and traveled to the Land of Water, where I met my blood adopted grandmother, Uzumaki Akane. She took me in and taught me seals as well as everything else she knew. She blood adopted me into the clan when I was 19, after I learned everything she could teach me. She knew she was dying from an old wound but didn't tell me. She was only staying alive through sheer stubbornness. She died 3 years ago. I'm sorry."   
Ichigo had just finished her story by the time they reached the stand.   
"I could tell you more about the Uzumaki after lunch if you want." Ichigo offered. Naruto seized the offer immediately. He didn't want his adopted relative to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Akane means Brilliant Red in Japanese. I thought it was funny since Uzumaki are known for their red hair. If you have any ideas for how I should continue this, pleasepleaseplease leave a review. This isn't a one shot but I don't know when I'll update it. Thanks for reading and Ja ne!


End file.
